Xavier's Savior
by Lolita Athalia
Summary: It's a male cinderella, in modern times. He finds the woman of his dreams and drama ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Identity

Xavier Rynne was exhausted. His shoulder-length black hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and he knew he could do with a shave, but it was nearly midnight and he had just finished a paper for his Advanced Placement Art course. He turned off his computer, lights, and changed into pajamas before climbing into bed.

However, Xavier could not fall asleep. All he could think about was how his mother was pushing him to choose another major for college than art, how his girlfriend was pressuring him for a more physical relationship, and how totally exhausted he was.

When Xavier finally did fall asleep, his dreams were wild and turbulent. In one, he was at a club with his girlfriend and they were dancing and flirting and kissing and he was having a great time, then a ceiling tile fell on her. In another, she dropped dead in the middle of a shopping trip for which she'd dragged him along. In a third, his band was performing and one of his jealous fan girls shot his girlfriend.

Xavier woke in a cold sweat at five AM the next morning, immediately reaching for his cell phone. "Xavier? I'm fine, calm down. They were just dreams," whispered the voice of his girlfriend, seventeen-year-old Jessica Cebra.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure. I was genuinely worried for a moment," Xavier smiled. He sighed and asked, "Will I see you tonight?"

"Actually," Jessica replied, "I don't think it's going to work out. Tonight or any other night. See, I'm going to be very busy for the next few weeks. You understand? It's over. You're too prudish and clingy for me, I'm sorry."

"At least I don't need sex to be happy," Xavier replied, shocked, as he slammed down the phone. Then, he crawled out of bed and into his shower to wash away all the sweat and grime that had accumulated on his skin and in his hair in the past night.

He took his time in the shower, scrubbing his hair and body slowly. When he did emerge from the shower, he felt cleaner, not only bodily but emotionally as well. He threw on a pair of jeans, a gray tee shirt, and a baggy black sweatshirt with a tear in one sleeve and jogged down a flight of stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

Driving to his last day of high school, Xavier took a deep breath. Jessica was in the majority of his classes and things were going to be awkward. He fingered the cross hanging around his neck and took a deep breath as he opened the rusty door of his black pickup truck into the shining white Mercedes convertible parked next to him.

He left a note on the windshield, then slung his backpack on his shoulder and headed up to the main school building.

"Will Xavier Rynne please report to the main office?" demanded a whiny voice over the PA system the very moment Xavier set his bag down on his chair. With a groan and a sigh, he heaved the bag onto his shoulder and shuffled down the hallway.

Gum on the bottom of his shoe caught a piece of toilet paper hanging out of the bathroom doorway and his hair was a mess as he pushed open the door of the main office.

"Xavier Rynne?" asked the scarily cheerful voice of the secretary. He just nodded as he set his bag down. "You have a visitor. You may greet them in the principal's office." The secretary pointed at the door, smiling, and Xavier shuffled on, picking his bag up again.

"Xavier Rynne?" asked the deep voice of a man seated at the principal's desk. The young man nodded and the man smiled, "Well, you've grown up somewhat differently than I'd have planned, but nothing we can do about that now, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Xavier asked. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" The man, a stout business-type in a pinstripe suit, just laughed.

"You can't be serious! Not knowing your own father? One thing's for certain, that is certainly my sense of humor!" laughed the man. Xavier just wrapped his sweatshirt around himself awkwardly and shifted. "You can't be serious. I am Reagan Rynne, your father. Your mother, Elyssa, never told me about you until a few weeks ago and this is the first chance I had to come meet you." Xavier just stared at the man as though he were crazy. "Come, come, the limo is waiting outside." With that, the man left the room, intending Xavier to follow. "Come, I'll explain everything on the ride." Xavier obediently picked up his bag, feeling he had nothing to lose, and walked after the man.

"Mom?" Xavier asked, surprised when he slid into the limo and found his mother already seated there. "Why didn't you tell me I had a father? I thought he was dead."

Elyssa Rynne just blushed as she twisted her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Had your father known, you'd have grown up in the stifling courts of the king."

"Why? Who exactly is Reagan Rynne?" Xavier asked. However, the pinstripe-suited man entered the limo and Xavier fell silent.

"You must be terribly confused," said Reagan to Xavier. "You don't even have to call me Dad, just Reagan will do if you want."

The limo driver asked then, "Where to, my King?" Xavier's jaw practically dropped.

"The mall. I daresay we have something to celebrate." He turned back and explained to Xavier, "See, your mother was hired at the castle as a cook and I was just a prince then, no older than yourself, really, and we fell in love. We eloped and then, one day, about eighteen or nineteen years ago, Elyssa disappeared."

"And eight months later, I had you," Elyssa said to her son. Xavier stared at them.

"Why now? Why didn't you come earlier?" Xavier asked Reagan. Reagan just sighed heavily and looked at Elyssa.

"I didn't know about you until two weeks ago," Reagan said. "Only my father's advisor had known and he'd not told me. Instead, he'd told Elyssa to disappear."

"And I did," filled in Elyssa. "Xavier, honey, you know you don't have to rule after your father. You can abdicate the throne."

"What would happen then?" Xavier asked his father. "Because really, I'm just a student. I'm supposed to go to college next year. I'm supposed to be an artist, not a prince!"

"You can do both. Rule and your art," said Reagan. "If you abdicate, though, the throne will simply move to the next in line. Right now, that is my cousin."

Xavier just nodded, taking it all in. "You also don't have to decide right now," said Elyssa. "You can go to college first."

"But not at that dreadful public college! That is no place for a prince!" sneered Reagan. "No, you will attend my alma mater, Wellington University."

"What about my friends?" Xavier asked. "And my sports? I'm the captain of the fencing team!"

"You'll be able to take over at Wellington," Reagan shrugged. "Come on, what do you stand to lose? You can make new friends!'

"I've known my friends Danielle and Rachel for my whole life! I won't leave them behind!" Xavier told his father, his voice shaking.

"My son, friends with peasants? Xavier, I'm not sure you know what you're saying! This is the chance of a lifetime! Are you just going to throw it away for a couple of kids, only to regret it later? Trust me; there will be new friends at this school."

"If I hate it, you will let me go back," Xavier stated coolly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Certainly," the king smiled. He and Xavier shook hands and Reagan quipped to Elyssa, "I'm liking this boy, he reminds me of myself." Elyssa just lay a hand over her son's and smiled.

When the limo pulled up at the mall, Reagan's entourage of bodyguards had to empty each store before the king and his son could shop there. Xavier ended up with several suits, new jeans and button-front shirts; even new gym shoes.

"No son of mine will wear torn clothes again," the king smiled with pride as he piled sweatshirts into the carriage for Xavier.

"Reagan, this is a lot of money," said Xavier. "I really don't need all this." He went to put things back on the shelf but Reagan stopped him.

"Just enjoy it for now," he whispered vehemently. "When you're away at school, you'll want as many clothes as possible so you won't have to do laundry. You'll need uniforms, as well, for special occasions."

"When will Hansen City CC know I'm transferring?" Xavier asked as he evaluated a dark blue tee shirt.

Reagan tossed the shirt in the cart and replied easily, "Tomorrow." Xavier gaped at his newfound father as Reagan said, "Well, when else? The sooner the better, I always say."

"I want one last day with my friends," Xavier said clearly. "They're going to sob like mad as it is." Reagan sighed, but nodded.

"Have them over to the palace tonight. Your suite is huge," Reagan said.

"They're girls. We can't stay in the same room, it wouldn't be right," Xavier replied, flabbergasted. Reagan just rolled his eyes.

"If you want them to visit, then have them over, Xavier. If not, stop complaining," replied the king. He then waved over a salesperson. "Do you have these in a smaller size?" he asked, holding up a pair of jeans.

"I'm sorry, sir, but that's the smallest size we carry," the salesclerk replied. "I'm sure you could find something that would fit, maybe in the boy's department."

Xavier, sensing his father's anger, just tugged the pants from his father's hands and put them back. "That's fine, thanks," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ridiculous, the son of the king should want for nothing," Reagan muttered. He picked up armfuls of button-front shirts and put them in the cart Elyssa was pushing with great difficulty.

"Reagan, this is plenty, and this is only the third store," said Xavier. "Now, if you don't mind, there is just one thing I'd like to get." Reagan nodded and they checked out. Xavier's eyes flew wide when he saw his father about to charge three thousand dollars of clothes.

"Where would you like to go?" asked his father as he handed over his card. "Anywhere in particular? What are you looking for?"

"Actually, I know exactly where to go," Xavier smiled. He and his mother tried to carry their bags but Reagan insisted that servants carried them. "Come, I'll show you." With that, he led his father to a small store tucked away in the corner of the mall.

"What is this? A shoe store?" his father asked. Xavier nodded as he approached a pair of fencing sneakers.

"They just came out last week," he said. "My friend Danielle's father works for the company, so he had a pair set aside for me to buy, and I finally saved enough to buy them." He selected a box of the sneakers in his size and paid for them with wrinkled dollar bills from his pocket, much to his father's chagrin.

"If you're all set, then, there are a few more places I'd like to go," Reagan told his son. Xavier just gaped as he gestured silently at the servants carrying bags and bags of clothes.

"Please, I'd rather just go home," Xavier said. "Besides, I have to pick up my truck at school." Elyssa gently touched her son's arm and smiled.

"Why don't I pick it up while you and your father go to the house to pack up?" she asked him. Xavier's eyes widened.

"We have to move in, too?" he asked. "But I grew up in that house! I was born in that house!" Elyssa sighed and her son just nodded. "Very well, then. We'll see you soon." He pecked his mother's cheek and then they parted ways, his mother to go to the bus stop to ride back to the school, and he with his father to the limo.

"Why don't you call your friends now?" Reagan asked Xavier. "I'm sure they'll jump at a chance to spend the night in a romantic palace with the prince."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they would love to do that with their boyfriends, but trust me, Danielle and Rachel are just my friends." Reagan smiled and Xavier dialed the girls' number.

"Ello?" asked Danielle as her twin sister, Rachel, picked up the other end of the line.

"Hey, guys, it's me, Xavier, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to stay over tonight. I've got a lot to tell you two."

"Sure," said Rachel. "Dad's away anyway, and Mom went with him, so we'll come. See you at your house?"

"Actually," Xavier replied, shooting a smile at the man who was his father, "You guys can meet me at the palace. Okay? I'll see you in ten minutes." With that, he hung up.

"They're coming?" Reagan asked. Xavier just nodded, smiling sadly. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that, they're my friends and I love them as though they were my sisters, and I'm going to miss them. I don't even know what I'm going to tell them."

"They're peasants. You're royalty. It's as simple as that," shrugged Reagan. "They're commoners, you're uncommon."

"They're not just commoners. They're my friends," Xavier sighed. "It doesn't matter; I'm going to see them in five minutes, only to tell them I'm never going to see them again."

"I'm sorry, but try to remember how much you're doing for your country," Reagan said, attempting comfort. Xavier nodded and sighed as he looked out the window of tinted glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Say What?

Rachel and Danielle, leaning on his pickup truck next to his mother, were waiting for Xavier when he got there. He hugged them at the same time and kissed each of them on the cheek, and the three walked inside after Reagan and Elyssa.

"What do you have to tell us?" Danielle asked Xavier. "And how did you arrange to sleep over at the palace?"

"King Reagan is my long-lost father, apparently," he said. "Servants are packing up my house as we speak. I'm switching from HCCC to Wellington U tomorrow and I just wanted to hang out with you two one last time."

"We'll see you soon, won't we?" Rachel asked. Xavier just shook his head. "Why not?" she asked, shaking her sheet of burgundy-black hair out of her eyes.

"I'll have to live at school," Xavier sighed as they entered the palace. Reagan directed them to Xavier's bedroom and they fell silent.

"Well, we'll visit you, then, right?" Danielle asked, pulling blond hair over her shoulder. Xavier shook his head. "What, is it far away?" Xavier nodded and kissed each girl on the forehead.

"Guys, one more night of stories and gossip, that's it," Xavier sighed wistfully. Danielle hugged him around the waist while Rachel wrapped her arms around him from the other side.

"It's not fair," whispered Danielle as she clung to Xavier. "You're practically our triplet by now."

Xavier just hugged the two girls and sighed. "You know, you can cry if you want," whispered Rachel. "It's just the three of us." Xavier shook his head and sighed again.

"I don't want to cry, I just don't want to go," he groaned. Danielle and Rachel were just silently holding onto him, tears slowly running down their faces.

"This isn't right," whispered Rachel. "You shouldn't have to go if you don't want to. Why is he making you go? Just because now you know you're a prince?"

"Yeah, probably just because now that Xavier knows, the whole world knows. I bet some high-profile assassins are out to get him," Danielle whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm tired," whispered Xavier as he yawned. Just then, a sharp bell rang. "Time for dinner," he rolled his eyes, getting up and offering a hand to each of his "sisters".

After dinner, the three settled in for the night, taking turns in the bathroom and climbing into the huge bed to watch a movie. When the credits finished rolling up the screen, Xavier just let Danielle and Rachel cuddle into his sides and they fell asleep.

The next day, another bell woke Xavier, Danielle, and Rachel. Groggily, they stepped into the bathroom one at a time to shower and dress. The two girls hugged Xavier tightly for good-bye and he kissed their cheeks again, promising to talk to them online and to email them.

"Come on, son, your school suits came," said Reagan. Xavier just stared as Elyssa drove the girls home in Xavier's pickup truck. He waved sadly until they were out of sight, turning to follow his father. "You'll wear these at events like team dinners and banquets."

"I don't want to see them," Xavier sighed. Reagan just handed his son the box and Xavier took it up to his room.

However, Xavier couldn't put off looking at the uniforms for too long. The week before school came and Xavier still hadn't looked at the clothes, so Regan insisted.

"Reagan, this University, is it all boys or is it co-ed?" asked Xavier as he jumped up a step.

"Co-ed, of course," he replied. "Single-gender schools foster homosexuality, and the heir to a throne needs to produce offspring."

"I'm eighteen," Xavier replied awkwardly. "There won't be any offspring for at least ten years." Reagan smirked and Xavier felt insulted.

"Well, here they are," smiled the king. "Black shirts, grey pants, red ties, and gray jackets." He smiled as he tossed the pieces at Xavier. "Come on, have a bit of fun!"

"Reagan, you're asking me to leave everything I love and you want me to be happy?" He picked up the box of uniform clothing and hurried from the room to pack.

"Xavier! Come back!" Reagan called. However, Xavier just kept going. He moved all the clothes his father had bought him into suitcases, still folded, and tried to fit in his own clothes, as well.

When he finally packed everything in and had the three suitcases zippered, he slung his schoolbag on one shoulder and started wheeling two of the suitcases down to the foyer. A servant met him halfway to take the larger of the suitcases, while another servant continued on to his room to pick up the other suitcase.

"Ready?" Elyssa asked. Xavier nodded, setting down his bags to hug his mother good-bye. Only Reagan would accompany him to the school. She kissed his cheek and smiled bravely, "Just be you. They'll love you."

"Bye, Mom," whispered Xavier. "I'll be home at Christmas." Elyssa kissed her son's cheek again and he picked up his luggage to keep going on.

The car ride was nearly three hours long and Xavier spent the entire time thinking about Danielle and Rachel. The two girls would be out, he knew, on dates with boys he didn't know, and he hated that idea. He really had become a brother to them, he mused sadly.

Three long hours after bidding his mother good bye, Xavier climbed out of the car onto the grounds of Wellington University. The building he faced was tall, austere, and forbidding. It was of gothic architecture, imposing and yet delicate.

"Come, Xavier," Reagan said with a warm, reassuring smile. "I promise, you'll like it here." Xavier grunted as he fingered his hair, which hung to his shoulders in wild, yet silky, waves of ebony.

Girls he passed on the way to the dean's office giggled and pointed at him, and even some boys' heads turned. However, Xavier didn't get a chance to talk to anyone because Reagan just kept walking. He was wearing another pinstripe suit that Xavier could come to see as his father's trademark.

"Ah, King Reagan!" the dean smiled, shaking Reagan's hand warmly. "Who is this strapping young lad?"

"My son, Xavier Rynne," smiled Reagan. "Xavier, this is Dean John Snyder. He'll look after you while you're here, I'm sure."

"Of course," smiled the dean. He shook Xavier's hand. "A firm grip, identical to his father's in every way," the dean false-laughed.

"Do you have a guide to help Xavier along? I realize no one's schedule will be changing anymore."

"Of course, but a student with all advanced-honors classes? That was certainly a stretch! Anyway, we have two students who will have to share Xavier. These fine gentlemen are Kaelin and Alasdair Dubh, the sons of the famous fashion designer Geoffrey Dubh and his wife, Portia. They'll be your son's new best friends, I'm sure." The two young men, twins, emerged from the hallway then and Xavier was overcome with a wave of homesickness.

They were like Danielle and Rachel in every way except for gender. Kaelin had dark hair while Alasdair was fair, and Alasdair was maybe just an inch shorter. Xavier shook their hands as they were introduced and Xavier thought he saw Kaelin's eyes give him a once-over as he turned to say good bye to his father.

"We'll see you soon, your mother and I," smiled Reagan. "Now that I've got her back, I won't let her escape again." Xavier smiled and his father left.

"You will show Xavier to his room and then around the campus, all right? Be nice, boys!" Dean Snyder returned to his computer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Lifestyle

"What dorm and room is he in?" Kaelin asked, sneaking a glance at Xavier.

"Tunsten, room 3E. In fact, I believe he'll be sharing with you, Kaelin." Xavier was surprised the brothers didn't share a room.

"Well, I'll let you guys settle in and I'll take over after lunch," smirked Alasdair. He was clearly the dominant twin.

"I'll show you around," Kaelin smiled timidly. Xavier smiled as they walked side-by-side around campus.

"Is there anywhere to get a cup of coffee?" Xavier asked Kaelin. Immediately, the boy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah, there's a little stand down by the classroom building," he replied. "Actually, my brother's girlfriend works there, so she usually knocks off about thirty percent."

Xavier just grinned as he and his new friend headed down for the hot, sweet beverage. "Hey, Kaelin, who is this?" asked a pretty girl with raven-black hair. She handed a Styrofoam cup to each boy.

"This is Xavier, my new roommate," Kaelin replied. "Xavier, this is Paulina."

Just then, a golf cart of students rode by and one of them threw a box of popcorn at Kaelin's head. "Fag!" they screamed, then rode away, laughing.

"Just like senior year," Kaelin rolled his eyes. He paid for the coffee and he and Xavier headed off to class.

"Don't sweat it," smiled Paulina as Xavier and Kaelin walked away.

Calculus, even the high level he was taking, was easy for Xavier, settling into class behind Kaelin. The teacher, on the other hand, was a nightmare. The tall, rail-thin woman with silver hair in a bun sneered down at Xavier through her glasses, her lips set into a line.

"Who are you, young man?" she asked. Xavier just looked up at her. "Stand up and answer me!"

"Prince Xavier Rynne," he replied, standing with a smirk. "Ma'am," he added flippantly.

"Take your seat and turn your book to page 463. You will have to look on with Kaelin for now." Kaelin turned around and the two finally got around to the lesson.

Xavier found himself distracted by a pretty girl as she flipped raven-black hair over her shoulder and smiled at him.

With that, he completely zoned out of listening, instead observing the girl. That is, until Kaelin tapped his shoulder and said, "That's Paulina Skerry, Alasdair's girlfriend. You met her at he coffee stand this morning."

"So she's totally off-limits?" Xavier asked. Kaelin just nodded. "You like her?"

"Not her, her brother," Kaelin blushed. Xavier's cheeks turned faintly pink. "His name is Grant. He's absolutely amazing, and he's bisexual."

"Does he know you like him?" Xavier asked. Kaelin just nodded and looked down at his notes. "He rejected you?"

"I never asked him out. He just doesn't care about me at all. It's not that he dislikes me, we're just not friends or anything," Kaelin replied.

"I sincerely hope you two are discussing your worksheets, not your social lives," sneered the professor.

"Of course, Professor Ionkoff," replied Kaelin timidly and innocently. Xavier practically stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter. "We're nearly finished."

"Good, then I'll look forward to you submitting your papers at the end of class?" Professor Ionkoff said in a mock-sweet tone.

"Maybe," Xavier spoke up. "These last few problems seem harder than we thought."

Xavier heard a shy giggle from Paulina Skerry, then Professor Ionkoff's eyes widened and her lips thinned further. "I will not tolerate sass in my class! Detention, both of you!" she hissed at Xavier and Kaelin. "You, too, Miss Skerry!"

The bell rang and the boys shuffled off to their high-honors Physics class. Alasdair and Paulina shared a desk while Kaelin and Xavier were seated together.

"You and your brother don't seem as close as most twins," Xavier commented to Kaelin.

"Alasdair hates it that we're twins. He's my brother, so I'm sure he loves me, but the whole shared-identity thing can be tiring," replied Kaelin.

Just then, Paulina caught up to them. "Hey, you're the prince, right? Xavier? The king's long-lost son?" Xavier nodded and Paulina extended a hand for him to shake. "Paulina Skerry," she smiled. "Kaelin, have you seen Alasdair anywhere? We have a date this Saturday that I'm going to have to cancel, and I'd like to speak to him in person."

"He has this lunch, but he's probably sitting with the fencing team," Kaelin replied. Xavier half-choked. "Something wrong?"

"He fences?" Xavier asked, shocked. Kaelin and Paulina exchanged a glance.

"He's the captain," replied Paulina. "Why? Do you fence?" Xavier nodded. "What weapon are you? I'm foil."

"Epee," Xavier replied. "Do you fence, Kaelin?" Kaelin just shook his head vehemently.

"Too many bruises," he said after a minute. Xavier and Paulina laughed. "Oh, quiet, coffee girl!" Kaelin whined at Paulina.

"At least I'm not attracted to my brother's girlfriend's brother!" Paulina teased Kaelin, who flushed and turned back to his food.

"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go talk to Alasdair," said Xavier as he got up and went to leave.

"Wait, I'll go with you. Kaelin, watch my stuff for me?" Paulina said in one breath. Kaelin nodded and Paulina, linking arms with Xavier, led him over to talk to Alasdair. "He's an epeeist so you should have fun fencing him."

Xavier just smirked, "Oh, I will," he laughed as they approached Alasdair. "I hear you're the captain of the fencing team," Xavier smirked, holding out a hand for Alasdair to shake.

Alasdair returned the handshake and nodded, "Indeed, I am. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to join," Xavier replied. Immediately, the table broke into hearty laughter, and at my expense.

"You cannot simply join. You must beat the most proficient fencer in your weapon to be allowed on," Alasdair smiled. "What weapon are you?"

"Epee," Xavier replied. "I was captain in high school, and I'd be honored to fence whoever you name."

"Very well," Alasdair said, inclining his head. "Have your equipment up at the gym at five o'clock. You can warm up and stretch with the team. You will fence me after."

"See you at five," Xavier smirked, walking away. He gave Kaelin and Paulina a thumbs-up.

After lunch, Xavier and Alasdair visited each History, Art, and Literature. Then, Xavier returned to his room to prepare for fencing.

Kaelin arrived not too much after Xavier, flopping onto his bed. "You nervous?" Kaelin asked Xavier.

"Not excessively, why? I'm sure I could vomit if I focused, but I'm not losing my mind." Xavier was smirking as he turned to face his roommate.

"Here, wear this," Kaelin said, unbuckling a leather band from his wrist that was perhaps two inches wide and snapped it around Xavier's sword wrist. "For good luck," he smiled.

"Did you see Grant?" Xavier asked Kaelin, ruffling the boy's hair. Kaelin just dodged the hand and blushed. "Oh, somebody's got a story!" he taunted teasingly.

"He asked me out," Kaelin replied simply, turning to face the wall. "That's all," he added a moment later.

Xavier rolled his eyes. "That is so not all! What else? Did he kiss you?" Kaelin nodded as he turned to face Xavier. His cheeks were brilliantly aflame; he was practically glowing. Xavier saw it was ten minutes of five. "We'll have to continue this later," he winced guiltily. Quickly, he changed into light sweatpants, a long-sleeved lightweight tee shirt, and the new fencing sneakers he'd bought himself.

"Good luck!" Kaelin called after Xavier, who had a long sword bag slung over one shoulder.

Xavier arrived in the gym right on time and began to warm up. The team stretched before donning their fencing gear. Xavier swiftly pulled on his chest guard, underarm guard, jacket, and glove, then picked up his sword and approached Alasdair, his mask under his arm.

"Are you ready?" Alasdair asked Xavier. "I didn't see you fence a warm-up bout." Xavier shrugged.

"I am ready," he said. Alasdair nodded and the two stepped onto the fencing strip.

Paulina herself refereed the bout, calling out the orders of "Ready? En guarde! Fence!" A few moments later, she stopped them with a sharp, "Halt! Touch left! Score, one, zero, ready? Fence!" Alasdair was angry, Xavier realized, probably because a newcomer had scored such an obvious touch to the chest with the point of his blade. On and on it went. Alasdair did not score one point. "Halt! Bout! Score, five, zero," Paulina said.

Alasdair whipped off his mask, threw his weapon down and ran a hand through his spiky blond hair. "You did not just beat me!" he fumed angrily at Xavier.

The coach walked over then, however. "You beat our captain?" he asked Xavier. "Is that true?" he asked Paulina. The girl simply nodded and the coach, having jerked Xavier's sword from his grip, shook his hand vehemently, glove and all. "Welcome to the team, Captain!"

"Thank you," Xavier said, "but the captaincy should not be won by one chance bout. I would far rather share the captaincy than feel I cheated someone from their rightfully-earned position."

"Paulina, don't you have anything to say about this?" Alasdair asked his girlfriend. Paulina, however, simply shook her head with a smile.

"What Xavier said makes sense," she told Alasdair. To the coach, she smiled, "I think it's a fine idea to have the boys share the captaincy."

"Very well, then, it is done," said the coach. "Alasdair and Xavier shall be co-captains."

"Congrats," Paulina mouthed at Xavier, turning back briefly as she and Alasdair walked off hand-in-hand. He looked at her and she turned back to comfort him.

Xavier stayed for the rest of practice, then trudged back to his dorm at seven. He all but fell onto his bed, exhausted, then the bell for dinner rang. He and Kaelin managed to shuffle down to the dining hall, then he flopped into a chair with his food.

"So, how was your first day?" asked Paulina as she sat on Xavier's other side.

"Fine," he shrugged. Kaelin then froze and Xavier looked at his friend. "What is it?" he asked.

"It's Grant," he whispered. "Across the caf." He gestured and Xavier saw the boy for the first time. He had flame-bright red hair that was almost blond at the ends and dark red at the roots. He almost looked like a fire demon, Xavier thought, observing the boy.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Xavier asked. Kaelin gulped and shook his head. "Why not? He kissed you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's Grant," Kaelin whined. "I can't just go talk to him!" Just then, the boy turned from the silverware container and, spotting Kaelin, waved and started walking over. Kaelin blushed and waved back. "He's coming over! What do I do?" Kaelin asked Paulina and Xavier.

"Relax!" Xavier laughed. "Come on, he's just a guy, right?" However, he fell silent then because Grant was sitting down.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them with a smile. "Paulina, want to introduce me to your friend? I know Kaelin rather well."

"Xavier Rynne," he introduced himself, shaking Grant's hand. "So, you're the famous Grant that Kaelin never shuts up about, eh?"

"He talks about me?" Grant asked, smiling at Kaelin. Xavier just rolled his eyes as Kaelin blushed.

"He never shuts up," Paulina stated. "Really, if I wanted to hear that much about my brother, I'd talk to him myself."

Grant laughed at that. "Kaelin, could you come with me for a moment?" he asked Kaelin. Xavier watched as the boy rose, blushing furiously, and turned back to his food.

Kaelin and Grant walked into the hallway that fed into the cafeteria and Xavier watched silently as they spoke. He'd taught himself to lip-read so he could better understand the movements of the body for an art class, but now he was glad he could see what the boys were saying.

"Are we still on for Friday or would you rather spend time with Xavier?" Grant asked. Xavier studied his face, taking in the repressed anger.

However, Kaelin just lay a hand on Grant's cheek and replied, "We're definitely still on. I like you, not Xavier. Besides, Xavier doesn't like boys." Grant smiled and kissed Kaelin, somewhat possessively.

Xavier decided that he didn't like Grant. The boy seemed controlling and almost harsh. Still, when Kaelin returned, he was grinning like a madman.

"You're happy," Paulina blinked at Kaelin. "Is my brother really that great of a kisser, Kaelin?" Kaelin blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" teased Xavier. Paulina smirked and Alasdair walked over to them then.

"Kaelin, we need to talk," said Alasdair, gesturing for his younger brother to follow him. "Now," he added when Kaelin did not rise. Finally, Kaelin followed his brother. "What's this I hear about you and Grant Skerry?" Kaelin blushed crimson and Alasdair rolled his eyes, "Come on, you know he's just going to hurt you like he hurts all his boyfriends and girlfriends. He's just going to seduce you and walk away."

"No," Kaelin replied. "He won't leave me. This is going to be different."

Paulina smiled, "I can find out if he has a hidden agenda if you want, Kaelin." Kaelin nodded and Paulina and Alasdair rose to leave.

"Xavier, you don't think Grant is just going to break up with me once he gets what he wants, do you?" Kaelin asked Xavier, eyes wide.

Xavier sighed and set down his fork. Looking at Kaelin, he said tiredly, "I have no idea, Kae. He seems a little rough to me, but I just don't know him well enough to say anything." Kaelin sighed and lay his head on his forearms. Xavier awkwardly patted the back of Kaelin's head and resumed eating. After dinner, Kaelin and Xavier trudged up to their room, changed, and fell asleep.

Xavier's days passed in study and sports until Christmas. Paulina, Alasdair, Kaelin, and Grant were staying over all vacation long while Xavier was staying for a few days, going home the day of Christmas Eve, sleeping over, and coming back the day after Christmas despite the fact that the break lasted until New Year's.

Alasdair had been rather cool towards Xavier since he discovered Xavier was tutoring Paulina in Calculus. The teacher also hated him still, but he was thinking of joining math team just to spite her.

As far as fencing went, Alasdair had tried several times to fence Xavier out of the co-captain spot. Each time, he had failed. Xavier particularly relished how Paulina rolled her eyes and groaned every time Alasdair complained about him. A break-up was coming soon, Xavier could sense it, and he'd finally have a chance with the beautiful girl.

Kaelin, fancying himself totally in love with Grant, was gone many nights a week, to show up the next morning before he thought Xavier was awake. However, Xavier also noticed faint bruises along Kaelin's jaw line and what looked like finger marks on his upper arms and around his wrists. He was concerned about his roommate, but Kaelin just shrugged off Xavier's concerns with a besotted smile before going into a tangent about how fantastic Grant was.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time and Time Again

"And he's the captain of the football team. Did I mention that?" Kaelin asked for the thirtieth time at lunch the day before Xavier was leaving.

"Kaelin, I'm glad you're happy, but please, that's at least the fiftieth time you've told that story," Xavier said. Kaelin sighed and put a French fry in his mouth. It was then when Kaelin noticed a long, red gash going up Kaelin's arm.

It had been hidden by the sleeve of the baggy sweatshirt Kaelin was wearing, but he'd rolled up the fabric so it wouldn't get sauce on it. "What's that?" Xavier asked.

"What, this? It's Grant's sweatshirt," replied Kaelin, rather pointedly avoiding the truth, Xavier noticed. However, Grant walked over then and wrapped his arms around Kaelin.

"You have lipstick on your collar," Xavier pointed out to Grant. The boy tugged at his shirt and frowned. "Well, I'll see you later, Kaelin." With that, he disposed of his trash and left the cafeteria.

However, he loitered just outside to watch what happened. "Are you cheating on me? I thought you said we were exclusive!" Kaelin asked loudly, hurt.

"No! I'm not cheating on you, Kae! We are very much exclusive. In fact, I think I know who did this. Paulina hugged me earlier. Your roommate must be trying to break us up. You know he doesn't like me." Grant hugged Kaelin, then looked up and smirked at Xavier.

He faded behind a vending machine, but it was too late. "What is it?" Kaelin asked, pulling back from Grant. Grant shook his head and kissed Kaelin's cheek.

Xavier dashed up to his room, packing a bag for the day and nights he'd spend at the palace.

Kaelin pulled away from Grant, mumbling something about "later", and ran after his roommate. "Xavier!" he called, throwing open the door.

"Don't you knock?" Xavier asked as he put a few tee shirts in his suitcase. Kaelin just stared at him, breathing heavily. "What?" Xavier asked.

"It's Grant," replied Kaelin. "I think he's cheating on me." With that, he fell sobbing into Xavier's arms. Xavier hugged his friend warmly, patting his back, then set him on his own feet.

"Why would you say that? He had reason for the lipstick," Xavier replied. Kaelin just shook his head.

"Paulina and Alasdair were in the gym all day. She hasn't seen Grant since this morning, and the only time I wasn't at Grant's side was lunch until he came to talk to us. Paulina never went to lunch," Kaelin cried.

"Come on, you know he's got lots of admirers," Xavier told Kaelin as they sat on their beds. "Don't worry. If he says you two are exclusive, it's just you two. You'll have to trust him for now. Do you want me to look into it?" Kaelin nodded and Xavier smiled.

"You're going home for a day?" Kaelin asked. Xavier nodded as he packed his bag and zipped it up.

"Leaving tomorrow morning. Right now, I'm going to fencing." With that, Xavier threw on some sweatpants and a tee shirt and, grabbing his bag, headed out the door and down to the gym.

Alasdair, much to Xavier's surprise, was teaching Grant how to wield a weapon. Specifically, a saber. Paulina was leaning against a wall, her sword draped across her bent knee and tapping her toe impatiently.

"Something wrong?" asked Xavier. Paulina just looked at him and blinked and Xavier could see she'd been crying.

"No, it's just that Alasdair and I broke up," she replied. "Not that big a deal. I mean, it's not like he dumped me to go out with Grant. Oh, wait, he did!"

"But his brother is dating Grant," Xavier pointed out to Paulina. She nodded and his jaw dropped. "Is everyone dating Grant?"

"We're not," Paulina pointed out, smiling weakly. Xavier smiled back and held out his arms for a hug. "Kaelin doesn't know yet, does he?" Xavier shook his head and sighed.

"Poor bloke thinks he and Grant are in love. It's sad," Xavier said. "He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out."

"Hey, co-cap'n," Xavier heard a voice from behind himself. He let go of Paulina and turned around to find himself facing Grant and Alasdair. "Wanna fence?" Alasdair taunted.

Xavier raised his sword and followed Alasdair onto one of the fencing strips. Paulina refereed and, in less than thirty seconds, Xavier had won. "You've got to stop embarrassing yourself like this," Xavier said. Alasdair just growled and Xavier swore the other boy was going to attack him.

However, Grant lay a hand on Alasdair's arm and pulled him away for a kiss. It was then, at the worst moment, that Kaelin arrived in the gym. No sooner did he see Alasdair and Grant kissing than he fled the gym. Xavier immediately followed.

"I just found out," Xavier said softly. "I was going to tell you tonight." Kaelin nodded as tears dripped down his nose and landed on his shorts. "I'm sorry."

Paulina sat beside Xavier and, placing one hand on Xavier's thigh for balance, wiped away Kaelin's tears. "Hey," she whispered. "Kaelin, get over it. My brother is not worth crying over."

"My own brother stole my boyfriend!" Kaelin wailed. Paulina and Xavier both hugged Kaelin and the boy clung to them as sobs wracked his slim frame.

"I know," Paulina smirked. "I'm in the same boat." Xavier shifted uncomfortably and the three let go.

"Oh, that'd be a charming threesome," sneered Alasdair as he and Grant passed by Kaelin, Xavier, and Paulina. Paulina rolled her eyes and braided her hair back.

"Ignore them," she bit out as, taking Xavier's hand, she helped Kaelin up. "Come on, you two boys need a night out," she said. "Actually, we all do. You two go change into club clothes and meet me back here."

Kaelin and Xavier did as Paulina told them, changing into black pants. Xavier buttoned up a dark blue, long-sleeved, collared shirt and tied a white tie around his neck while Kaelin put on a black shirt and red tie.

"Dude, you're not wearing your uniform shirt and tie," Xavier laughed. He tossed one of the button-up shirts his father had bought him at Kaelin, a shiny brown one, followed by a turquoise tie. Kaelin then changed into light tan pants and followed Xavier's lead of putting his hair in a ponytail.

Paulina was waiting for Xavier and Kaelin, wearing a flirty red skirt, a black kimono-style top, and tall, black leather boots. Xavier gulped as he took in her wavy hair, tousled to her hips, her thinly-lined eyes, and the charming red lips she bit nervously.

"Ready?" she asked. Xavier snapped out of his daze and held out a hand to Paulina. She accepted, then linked arms with Kaelin as well.

"Where are you taking us?" Xavier asked Paulina as she opened her car for them. Paulina shrugged and got in the driver's seat.

"Just a place us sophomores go to," she replied. Xavier felt like someone had punched him in the stomach; he'd thought Paulina was a freshman like himself.

"You're a sophomore?" he asked timidly. Paulina just blinked at him and nodded. "You never mentioned that before."

"I didn't think you'd go for an older girl," she replied, driving off the campus. "I'm actually young for my class, I won't turn nineteen until February. You?"

"Nineteen next November," Xavier replied. "I don't really care, I just wish I'd known." Paulina smiled and Xavier took a deep breath, smoothing his tie as he looked out the window.

"Kaelin, you're quiet," smirked Paulina. Kaelin just shrugged as he stared out at the road. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just listening to you two," Kaelin replied with a half-grin, half-smirk. Xavier threw a pen at him, then Paulina parked in a garage and the three headed into the club after shelling out thirty dollars and flashing their ID cards.

"Come on!" Paulina grinned, grabbing Xavier's and Kaelin's hands and tugging them onto the dance floor. Kaelin quickly found his own dance partner and Paulina and Xavier were free to dance together.

He snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him but not too close. "What is it?" asked Paulina.

"I've never gone dancing before," Xavier replied. "I went to Prom and had a debate about Star Wars with my friends. I didn't dance at all."

Paulina laughed, "You're doing fine, Xavier!" Then, she kissed him, backing him up towards the wall.

They were kissing steadily, but then the bartender tapped Xavier on the shoulder. "Excuse me, young man, but you and your date are going to have to either take this upstairs or tone it down. There is no foreplay allowed down here."

"I'm sorry," Xavier apologized. The bartender nodded and returned to his post. Then, Xavier heard cheering.

"What is he doing?" shrieked Paulina, one hand over her mouth as she pointed at Kaelin. Kaelin was onstage with a microphone in hand, singing karaoke.

"Come on," Xavier laughed. He tugged Paulina to the middle of the dance floor as Kaelin sang a swing-style song. "I took swing classes for years."

"But you didn't dance at school stuff?" Paulina smirked back. Xavier shook his head. "What, they never played swing music?" Xavier shook his head again.

As they danced, the pair fell into an easy, companionable silence. Song after song drew them into the feeling of dance, the unity of moving as one, and Xavier found himself wishing the moment could last forever.

"Let's get going," whispered Paulina. Kaelin had stopped singing a long time back and Xavier found the boy dancing with a handsome young man who looked to be about 23 or 24.

"Kaelin, we're leaving," Paulina told him. "Why don't you two exchange phone numbers? We have to go." Kaelin and the man scribbled phone numbers and email addresses on one another's hands, then kissed each other on the cheek and parted ways.

None of the three spoke as they drove home, Xavier curled up on the seat as he watched Paulina drive. When they arrived at the dorm, Kaelin and Xavier stumbled sleepily off to their room while Paulina went to hers. Then, Xavier's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Paulina," Xavier grinned. "Want me to come up? Sure, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked to be sure Kaelin was fast asleep before changing into low-riding, black silk pajama pants and his blue button-up shirt left open. He stepped into sandals before he walked up to Paulina's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey," she smiled. "My roommate is away for the holidays and I figured that, since you're going home tomorrow, it might be nice to spend the night together."

"Look, Paulina, I'm Catholic," replied Xavier. She nodded, her expression never changing. "I don't have sex unless I'm married."

"I didn't mean it like that," Paulina answered, hurt. "I just wanted you to spend the night here." Xavier blushed. "I'm Catholic, too," she added softly, pulling a small crucifix out of her pajama top to show Xavier. He smiled as he admired the pendant. "Come on," she smiled. He took his shirt off, then settled into the bed. Paulina tied her hair loosely back and let Xavier hold her as they fell asleep.

The next day, Xavier walked into his dorm room at ten AM, humming and unable to walk in a straight line. "You're happy," noted Kaelin as he sat up. "Were you with Paulina?"

"Yeah, I just had the best night of my life. I'm so glad I actually found a girl like her," Xavier sighed blissfully before he showered and changed into fresh clothes. Kaelin just sighed and fell back asleep as Xavier left.

Reagan had sent the limo to pick up Xavier but wasn't waiting for his son. "He has business to attend to, my Prince," the driver replied. Xavier understood but he still felt as though his father should have picked him up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Say What?

Arriving home, Xavier exhaustedly settled into his room and fell asleep. When the dinner bell rang, he dragged himself down to the dining hall, which was empty except for his father, who sat at one end of the long table, his mother at the other end, and himself, seated in the middle. Silently, they made their way through five small courses and dessert.

Then, Elyssa tucked her son into bed as she had not done in years. "How is school?" she asked as she sat at her son's bedside.

"It's good. I've got a girlfriend," Xavier smiled. "Her name is Paulina and she's the most amazing person I know." Elyssa smiled.

"That's wonderful," she said. Xavier nodded. "How's your roommate? What's he like?"

"He's one of my best friends," replied Xavier. "He's cool. Actually, his brother used to date Paulina."

"You sound happy," Elyssa smiled. "Hey, I have some news for you. How would you like to be a big brother?"

"What? Mom, that's amazing!" Xavier grinned, hugging his mother. "How long have you known? How far along are you? Does Reagan know?"

Elyssa laughed, "Two weeks, one month, and not yet. Don't tell him, okay? I have a whole plan for what I'll say." Xavier nodded and his mother kissed his forehead. "Good night," whispered Elyssa.

Xavier lay awake for hours, wondering when Elyssa and Reagan had decided that another child would be a good idea. Then, he figured that, if he abdicated, at least his brother or sister could take over for him instead of his father's cousin. Then, he wondered what Paulina would say when she found out her boyfriend was going to be a big brother when he himself could be a father. He laughed when he pictured himself and Paulina, married, having children at the same time as his parents.

The next day was Christmas. Xavier headed downstairs to the main hall, where a huge tree with large piles of presents for his mother, his father, and himself waited. When Elyssa and Reagan arrived, Xavier and Reagan decided to let out their inner children in a paper-ripping contest.

Finally, Xavier hugged his mother, shook his father's hand, and took his presents up to his room one armload at a time. Four or five trips later, everything was organized in his room in groups of books, DVDs, CDs, clothes, and electronics.

Xavier dressed, and came back downstairs for the huge Christmas brunch his mother had requested. Stuffed French toast, made to his mother's recipe, reminded him immediately of the cold Christmases he and his mother had eaten their French toast off of chipped plastic plates.

"So, son, tell me more about this girlfriend of yours," smirked Reagan as he and Xavier waited for a pair of horses to be saddled up after breakfast.

Xavier smiled goofily as he fumbled with his hair. "Her name is Paulina, and she's Catholic, like me," he smiled. "She has long, black hair, and she's totally beautiful. She's got these big green eyes that I can just kind of stare into." Reagan smiled and his son continued, "She's a sophomore this year, but it's not that big a deal since she's young for her class and I'm old for mine."

"I'm glad you found someone," Reagan said honestly as he looked at his son. "Did your mother tell you that she's having a baby?" Xavier nodded, still smiling.

"That's good, right? If I abdicate, the throne won't go to your cousin anymore." Reagan nodded, then coughed. "What is it?"

"I have cancer, Xavier. The doctors give me three months to live." Xavier stared at his father.

"There's nothing they can do?" he shrieked. Reagan shook his head as he kicked his horse into motion.

"They've tried all the treatments they can. I stopped responding to chemo, and it's too late for a transplant. I have yet to inform the public, and at this stage, I'm not sure I will. It will be your job to take over once I pass on. When your brother or sister turns sixteen, you can abdicate the throne to him or her."

Xavier was shocked; the king was lively and animated all the time. "Have you told my mother?" Xavier asked, twisting the reins.

"Yes, and she has decided that she will stay here when I pass on," replied Reagan. "Son, I am sorry that we didn't have a lot of time together, but I know you will be a fine ruler."

"I'm an artist, not a politician," Xavier said heavily as he twisted the reins over and over again. "I can't rule."

"If my cousin takes over, the country will go to war. You must take the throne, Xavier," Reagan said tiredly but vehemently.

"Dad, I'm not ready to rule! I'm eighteen!" Xavier replied. Reagan shook his head and halted the horse.

Turning around to head home, he said with a sad smile, "You are far more ready than I was when I took the throne, and I did not rule until I was 25."

Elyssa, who was directing the kitchen help, turned as her husband and son trudged in. "You told him," stated Elyssa as Xavier passed by her, wordless as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Flopping onto his bed, Xavier wanted the ripped sweatshirt that had been given to him by the youth minister at his church that Reagan had thrown out, just a touch of his old life, a touch of home. He longed for the warmth of the hand-me-down garment, so different from the ordinary, store-bought quality of the clothes his father had bought him. He needed comfort, just one reminder that he wasn't totally changing, and all that the sweatshirt had symbolized.

Instead, he clung to his pillow. His father, whom he had just met and hadn't even gotten to know yet, was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. His mother was going to have a baby again, and like the last time, his father wasn't going to be there. However, his younger sibling wasn't even going to get a chance to know Reagan. The unfairness of it all set into Xavier's mind as he lay there, just clinging to his pillow for any comfort it could bring.

The phone then rang, jarring Xavier from his thoughts. "Paulina?" he asked, half-asleep.

"Is something wrong? Your voice sounds hoarse." Xavier cleared his throat as he sat up and shook his head to dislodge sleepiness.

"I'm fine," he lied, scratching the back of his head. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just had this weird sixth sense that I needed to call," Paulina replied. She sounded like she was smiling.

Then, he sighed heavily and said, "Actually, there is something wrong. My father has cancer, he's only got three months to live." Paulina fell silent for a minute, then Xavier asked, "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, that's just a lot to hear. Are you all right? Do you need me there?" Paulina asked, immediately concerned about Xavier.

"It's okay, I'll be home soon, anyway," replied he.

"Okay," Paulina agreed. "That sounds like fun." She was silent for a moment, so Xavier coughed. "Hey, I have to go," Paulina said. "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Bye," replied Xavier, hanging up. He lay back on his bed and sighed, groaning. Then, he rolled off his mattress and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out clothes and walked over to his private bathroom to shower.

Xavier turned on the water, letting it beat down on his head, wishing he could hold onto Paulina and cry on her shoulder while she whispered that it would be all right, but the fact that he couldn't just made everything seem all the worse. His father was going to die, and there was nothing he could do. The feeling of hopelessness set in and he saw his razor sitting on the shelf of the tub. He picked it up silently, examining its angles and curves. He set it back, tired.

He snapped back to reality and washed his hair and body before he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and dried off. Towel around his waist, Xavier stumbled back to his room, still dazed.

He dressed and, returning to his room, called Kaelin. However, the boy did not pick up. Xavier called again but received no answer. Finally, on the third try, Kaelin answered with a distracted tone of voice, "Ello?"

"Kaelin? It's Xavier," replied he. "Are you busy?" He could hear muffled talking in the background.

"Actually, we are," answered Kaelin. "I'm studying for a chemistry test with Craig. I'm sure you remember him from the club?"

"I'll just call back later," Xavier said, putting on a fake smile, since he could swear Kaelin could hear his expression, and hung up.

There was a gentle knock at Xavier's door and it opened to reveal Elyssa. "Are you all right?" she asked softly. He just looked at her and she drew him into her arms. "What's wrong, baby boy?" she asked.

"Reagan is dying," Xavier pointed out. "I just met the man responsible for my existence and now I find out he's dying? How's that fair?" Elyssa sighed.

"It's not," she acknowledged. "Your father and I are going out to the movies tonight. You want to come with us? And the small nation required to tag along?"

"Maybe," Xavier said. "I'm going back to school tomorrow to spend the rest of break with my friends, so I might try to get some work done later." Elyssa smiled and kissed the side of her son's head. "Are you worried about the baby?"

"Not really," she said. "The doctors advised me against having you because I was so young, but you turned out perfectly healthy. This time around, I'm getting all encouragement from every medical professional I see. If you were supposed to be high-risk and you're fine, then what's there to worry about?" Xavier nodded and smiled as he let go of his mother.

"Have fun at the movies," he smiled. Elyssa kissed his cheek and left. Alone again, Xavier's heart felt heavy. He could hear his blood pulsing around his body, and not in a good way. He felt like he was about to explode from blood pressure, but then, he felt okay again. He shakingly sat up, wiping his forehead.

Weak, Xavier was still shaking as he reached again for his phone. "Paulina?" he asked when the other end of the line picked up. "I need you here."

Paulina arrived about thirty minutes later. A servant brought her to Xavier's room and left after a brief bow. "Are you all right?" Paulina asked, stretching out beside Xavier and laying a gentle hand on his cheek. "You sounded horrible on the phone. You're shaking. What's wrong?" Xavier just broke down and cried.

"It's not fair," he whispered. "My dad is gonna die in three months and my mom is having a baby and I'm away all the time, and it's all happening at once!" Xavier cried. Paulina hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. She didn't say anything; she just hugged him.

Paulina kissed him lightly on the lips, then shifted so her head was tucked beneath his, her arms around his waist, and his arms around her shoulders. "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"Being here is enough," Xavier replied. "I just, well-I want-I have this weird feeling that I'm supposed to be doing something about this whole thing, but I just don't know what to say," whispered Xavier. Paulina nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I'm sure you'll know what to do when you need to do it," she whispered. Xavier kissed the top of her head and sighed. "You want to go back to school early? My car's out front."

"I'd love that," he replied. "Just let me leave a note for my parents and we'll go." Paulina eased away from Xavier and stood, adjusting her clothes and wrapping her arms around her waist, shivering in the sudden cold from loss of body contact.

He jotted down a quick note, then grabbed his suitcase, packed it up again, and, taking Paulina's hand, walked with her out to her car. She got into the driver's seat, he on the passenger side, and they drove back to Wellington.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Adjustment

"Are you really okay?" Paulina asked. Xavier nodded, faintly smiling. "You're sure?" Xavier just blinked at her.

"I said I was fine," he said. Paulina looked skeptically at him and he fumed, "My father is dying and my mom is having a baby and you expect me to just be okay? I'm flipping out! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Exactly," Paulina said. "Look, you're going to have to talk about it if you expect to get over it. Otherwise, it'll just weigh on your mind until you go insane." Xavier sighed, then Paulina pulled off to the side of the road and shut off the car. "Xavier, talk to me," she whispered.

"Paulina, I don't want to harp on forever," Xavier said guiltily. However, Paulina just sighed and Xavier looked up from his twisting hands. "It's enough knowing that my dad is gonna die, but right now? My mom is gonna have a baby, Paulina! I'm going to have a little sibling, and my dad isn't even gonna be here! What if my mom dies in childbirth? Who's gonna play parent then? I'm already going to inherit a kingdom, but am I going to have to raise a sibling too? It's too much for me! I'm eighteen, Paulina! I shouldn't have to worry about this right now!"

"Don't worry about it," Paulina whispered. "I'll be right here the entire time." Xavier nodded and Paulina hugged him, then he kissed her and sighed. "Come on, we've got a few more hours left to drive," she whispered. Xavier nodded and Paulina restarted the car.

Arriving home, Xavier and Paulina walked up to the dorms hand-in-hand and half-asleep. "Want to come in?" Xavier asked. However, upon opening the door, they walked in on Kaelin and the man from the club, kissing rather heavily. "Or never mind," Xavier said, entirely embarrassed.

"Is he always like that? I mean, really, I didn't think Kaelin could act like, well, that," Paulina asked. Xavier shrugged.

"I don't really ask him and he doesn't ask me. It works well," Xavier smirked. Paulina snorted and they walked slowly down to the living room of the dorm building.

"Interesting," smirked Paulina. Xavier just kissed her lightly and drew her into his arms. Laying her head on Xavier's shoulder, Paulina inhaled deeply, curling her fingers around the collar of Xavier's shirt. Xavier kissed her lightly and cradled her. "I'm sorry about your father," she whispered.

"Thanks, but my mom and I are all we've ever had so we'll be okay" Xavier admitted. Paulina brushed Xavier's hair out of his face and kissed his cheek.

"You have me, too," she whispered. Xavier smiled and Paulina hugged him around the waist with one arm. "If you ever have to baby-sit your brother or sister, let me know and I'll be there to help you."

"I'd like that," Xavier replied. He lightly stroked Paulina's hair and said, "I think Kaelin and his new, ahem, friend should be well asleep by now." Paulina blushed and they stood.

Indeed, Kaelin and the man, whose name Xavier did not remember, were fast asleep in the student's bed, holding one another tightly. "You know, my roommate is going to be home until the end of winter break," Paulina smiled. Xavier nodded and, grabbing pajamas, followed Paulina back to her room.

"This is getting to be a bad habit," Xavier smirked as he kissed Paulina good night. She shrugged and curled into his chest.

"I don't think it's a bad habit, necessarily," remarked Paulina. "In fact, I think it's a good one, because unlike others our age, we're establishing that we can share a bed without behaving, well, like newlyweds."

Xavier laughed, then kissed her lightly again. "It's late," he whispered. He wrapped his arms loosely around Paulina and they fell asleep.

By the end of winter break, Kaelin's new companion had all but moved into the dorm room Kaelin and Xavier shared, and Xavier had been all but forced to move in with Paulina. Eventually, at Xavier's request, Kaelin ended his dates at the door or simply didn't return for the night. On the last night of winter break, Xavier, Paulina, Kaelin, and Kaelin's nameless lover decided to go out to the club where they'd gone before.

"Craig, are you ready to go?" Kaelin asked the older man. Xavier repeated the name over and over again in his mind, trying to stick it with the man's face, and smiled when Kaelin and Craig finally met himself and Paulina in the main living room of the building.

"I'm driving!" Xavier grinned. "Well, sort of," he smirked, opening the door of the limo for his friends. Paulina leaning on his shoulder, Xavier and Craig talked the entire way there. Xavier found out that Craig was twenty-three, a bartender, and was raising his nephew as his son because his older brother and sister-in-law had died tragically in a car crash a year before. The boy was two, and already he was calling his uncle, who had legally adopted him, "Daddy".

Xavier and Paulina smiled at the story and Xavier felt slightly more inclined to trust Craig. "We're here, sir," stated the driver in his deep voice.

"Thank you, Albert," smiled Xavier. He climbed out first, then helped Paulina and Craig similarly helped Kaelin. Xavier watched as Kaelin took Craig's hand, much to the stares of people around them, and took Paulina's hand in his own.

"So, we'll meet back here in two hours?" Kaelin asked. Xavier nodded and led Paulina away to dance. He spun Paulina under his arm, then held her delicately for the slightly-swing-style slow number. Although the club they were attending played mostly fast-paced music, it played the occasional slow song for dancers to have a break.

"This is fun, thank you," Paulina smiled. Xavier just kissed her lightly and they continued dancing. Xavier shyly smiled as he swayed closer to his girlfriend, holding her gently.

"Paulina, I-" he started, but Craig came running over to them right as Xavier was whispering.

"It's Kaelin!" Craig told them, rushed. Paulina grabbed Xavier's hand and they followed Craig out behind the club into a dimly-lit alleyway.

"What happened?" Xavier asked, protectively putting his arm around Paulina's shoulders. Craig was sitting beside Kaelin's bruised body, holding the boy's head in his lap.

"We snuck outside to make out and these thugs jumped us. I called an ambulance, but it's talking a long time to get here," Craig said.

"You didn't do this to him, did you?" Paulina asked. Xavier was surprised at her boldness, but smiled inwardly, appreciating that he'd been thinking the same thing.

"Of course not!" Craig snapped back. "I love him," he whispered, running his fingers through Kaelin's hair. He tenderly kissed Kaelin's forehead and Xavier turned away, blushing. Despite the fact that Kaelin was his friend, even the smallest public displays of affection from anyone were hard for Xavier to witness.

Just then, an ambulance pulled into the alleyway and Craig hoisted Kaelin onto the stretcher. Xavier and Paulina drove behind the vehicle while Craig rode with Kaelin in the back of the ambulance.

Kaelin waited in the Emergency Room for well over an hour, his friends at his side, for a doctor to treat him. He'd woken in the ambulance due to an IV, but he was showing signs of weariness. Xavier got him some cold water, then cradled a silently crying Paulina.

Craig sat beside Kaelin on the bed, holding him gently, while they waited. Xavier thought he saw a small smile on Kaelin's face behind the mask of pain he wore, and he knew it was because of Craig.

Finally, a doctor arrived. "Hello, there, Kaelin, I'm Doctor Elizabeth Greeney," smiled the woman. "Now, do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Well, we were at a club, my-ahem-companion and I, when we went outside for some fresh air and a few thugs attacked us. They threw my companion into the opposite wall, then tried to beat me into death," Kaelin said ashamedly. Craig rubbed his arm comfortingly, then kissed the side of Kaelin's head.

"All right, then," the doctor said. She lifted Kaelin's shirt, taking in notice of the various bruises and cuts and scrapes. Craig released his grip on Kaelin in favor of entwining their fingers so the doctor could look at Kaelin's back as well. "Do you have a headache? Dizziness? Nausea?"

"No, none," Kaelin replied, snuggling back into Craig's shoulder when the doctor was done examining him. "Just exhaustion and a lot of soreness."

The doctor nodded, "Well, I recommend lots of sleep in the next few days, and lots of simple foods. Can you do that?" Kaelin nodded and the doctor smiled. "Well, here are some forms you need to fill out and sign, just billing information, and then you're free to go."

After returning his completed forms to the nurse at the front desk, Kaelin followed Xavier and Paulina back to their car, clutching at Craig's hand and arm as though his life depended on it. He walked like a dog with his tail between his legs, no matter how many comforting words his friends whispered to him.

Xavier drove back to school while Paulina, Craig, and Kaelin sat in the back seat. Paulina wrapped her arms around Kaelin from one side, laying her head on his shoulder, while Kaelin clung to Craig. Craig's arms encompassed Kaelin's slim build, his hands resting lightly on Paulina's arms.

Climbing out of the car, the four stumbled up to the dorms and settled in for the night, Kaelin and Craig in the room that belonged to Kaelin and Xavier, and Xavier and Paulina in Paulina's room.

"Can you believe someone would do that to sweet Kaelin?" Paulina asked, sniffling as she cuddled in Xavier's arms.

"There's something fishy going on here," Xavier replied. "There's something off about this whole affair, and I'm going to find out what it is." Paulina just stared at her boyfriend. "Come on, Paulina, you don't think Craig is serious about Kaelin, do you? Craig is 23! Kaelin is 18! That's a five-year age difference!"

"So you think because he's older than Kaelin, Craig has an ulterior motive for their relationship?" Paulina asked. "Do you think I have an ulterior motive because I'm older?"

Xavier looked hurt. "No, Paulina, but it's different. You're months older. Craig is five years older. He's raising a small child! Is Kaelin supposed to just accept responsibility for that?"

"I don't know, Xavier!" Paulina bit back, spitting out his name like an insult. "I just don't know, and neither do you! It's their relationship, and if they can make it work, then just let them! Why is it so hard for you to just live and let live?"

Xavier felt as though Paulina had physically slapped him. "Kaelin's my roommate, he's my friend, and I care about him as though he were my brother. You know his own wouldn't care if he lived or died. I just don't want to watch him go from one bad relationship to another because of that neglect from his own twin." Paulina blinked at Xavier like he was crazy.

"You don't seriously think that Kaelin is clinging to Craig because he's got abandonment issues," Paulina gasped. Xavier just nodded. She scoffed, "Come on, I know my brother was a jerk to him but he's a jerk to everyone and I warned him about him from the start. Craig is obviously different. He's nice, and sweet, and he doesn't act possessive or aggressive or anything. I think he's genuinely in love with Kaelin, or at least well on his way. You heard him, even when Kaelin was unconscious. I don't think we were meant to hear that." Xavier sighed heavily and kissed Paulina's cheek.

"I don't know about Kaelin and Craig, but I know that I genuinely care about you," Xavier whispered. Paulina hugged him gently, snuggling closer as she fell asleep.

Classes resumed until April break, when Xavier brought Paulina home to meet Elyssa and Reagan. Reagan's health was steadily declining, and he was barely able to push himself about in a wheelchair by the time Xavier returned home. Elyssa, on the other hand, was starting to show as she was about four months along, and in the prime of health.

"Mom, this is Paulina, my girlfriend," smiled Xavier as he introduced the two women. "Paulina, this is my mother, Queen Elyssa Rynne." Paulina and Elyssa shook hands pleasantly, genuine smiles on their faces. Then, Xavier turned to Reagan. "Dad, this is Paulina. Paulina, the King Reagan Rynne." Paulina shook his hand as well and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear," smiled Reagan. Xavier knew it was the first time he'd called the man "dad" so that must've made him smile. "Now, are you Paulina Skerry, heir to the duchy of Tenga?"

"Indeed, I am," she said. Xavier was stunned; he'd not known Paulina was anyone but a normal girl. However, Reagan's lips tightened slightly around his smile and Xavier, noticing the muscles moving, quirked an eyebrow at his ailing father.

"The tea is ready in the Oak Room, if you'll follow me," smiled Elyssa. Xavier took Paulina's hand and walked beside his father as the man rolled along.

Paulina was the very epitome of grace and poise at tea, Xavier observed, just as polite as his own mother. On the other hand, Reagan was bordering on rude. Elyssa politely excused herself and her son and, taking him into the kitchen, told him exactly what was wrong.

"Your father is on painkillers, and they can make his moods very unpredictable," she whispered. "I asked him for names for the baby the other night and he just blew up over it, yelling something of a guilt trip over how he won't be here to raise the child, and since I did such a good job with you, that I could handle this one on my own as well. Anyway, he usually gets crabbiest when the medicine starts wearing off and they've been less effective every day. I don't think he has too much longer left. Maybe a week at the most."

"It's that bad?" Xavier whispered back. He hugged his mother gently, then smiled bravely. "It'll be okay, I'm here now and I'll take over as soon as the year is out. You'll just have to rule in my stead, Mom."

"You should get back to Paulina," smiled Elyssa. Xavier nodded and they filed back in just in time to save Paulina from Reagan. The king brushed crumbs off his pinstripe suit and scowled when he saw the tiny drop of tea that had slid down Paulina's cup to the snow-white tablecloth.

"Well, I think it's high time we let Paulina and Xavier settle in for the night," smiled Elyssa. Reagan just nodded and waved his son out of the room.

"Your mother is so sweet," Paulina whispered as she and Xavier walked up to the guest wing, a long hallway full of extra bedrooms. "I wish my mom was that nice."

"I'm sure your mother is lovely," Xavier replied, squeezing Paulina's hand. Paulina shrugged, letting go of Xavier's fingers to wrap her hands around her elbows self-consciously. "Will I ever get to meet her?"

"Maybe," replied Paulina. "My mother lives back home, a long way away. You know where the little region of Tenga is, right? Down south? Well, my parents live down there, so it'd be difficult." Xavier nodded understandingly, then kissed her lightly for good night and, after opening the door for Paulina to explore her new room, left.

Returning to school was harder than Xavier had imagined. Reagan was confined to his bed by the time Xavier had to get back, but the boy didn't want to leave; he had the worst feeling it'd be the last time he saw his father.

On his last day home, Xavier walked slowly into his father's room and, kneeling at his father's bedside, took one of the man's hands in both of his. Reagan coughed painfully and Xavier took a deep breath.

"Dad?" Xavier asked. Reagan turned towards him and smiled weakly. "I, well, I just came to say good-bye. Paulina and I are going back to school in the morning but I didn't want to leave and never see you again."

"You're a good boy," Reagan smiled as he released his son's hands to touch his cheek. Xavier smiled. "You'll make a good king, and Paulina will be a lovely queen," Reagan added. Xavier rose, kissed his father's forehead, and walked over to the door.

"Dad, I'll be here to take care of Mom. She'll be fine," Xavier said. Reagan nodded, then another coughing fit overtook him, wracking his frail shoulders.

"I know, son," Reagan smiled. "Now, tell your mother that I love her and our child." Xavier nodded, then smiled at his father one last time before leaving.

Upon exiting the limo, Xavier's cell phone started buzzing in his pocket. "Hey, Mom, what is it?" he asked, flipping open the device.

Elyssa was sobbing hysterically and Xavier immediately began to fear the worst. "Xavier, we need you home," sobbed the woman over the phone. Paulina was immediately at Xavier's side, an arm around his waist comfortingly. "Hurry!"

"Albert, we gotta get home now," Xavier said as he and Paulina got back into the limo. "Like, we need to be there in an hour. Can you do that?"

"I can do anything, sir," replied Albert. He cracked his neck and put the car into drive, then shot off onto the road.

Indeed, the drive took less than two hours instead of the usual three. Paulina and Xavier ran up to the palace hand-in-hand, where they found Elyssa sobbing in a black dress.

"Mom, what happened?" Xavier asked. "Is it Dad?" Elyssa kept one hand on her stomach as she nodded. Xavier just felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. "Did I miss it? Is he still with us?" Elyssa just gestured for Xavier to go into his father's bedroom. Paulina still held Xavier's hand as he walked slowly in.

"Xavier," coughed Reagan violently. He was coughing into a handkerchief splattered with red and Xavier ran to fall at his father's bedside. Pulling himself up to awkwardly kneel, Xavier tied his own hair back, then started to silently cry over his father. Reagan coughed again, entire body heaving, then fell back onto his pillow and smiled weakly. "Good bye for now, my son, I love you," whispered Reagan as he took one final breath and finally lay still.

Xavier just cried at his father's bedside, Paulina holding him. "I have to be here for my mother, I can't go back." Xavier was ticked off, but determined.

Xavier would later be told his eyes gleamed with cold fire when he was crowned, Paulina by his side, a ring on her finger. Elyssa had struggled through the birth of her son, only to die later from an infection. Paulina and Xavier had adopted the young man's brother to raise him as their own, and he'd immediately taken to Paulina and Xavier.

A new family established, his job set for life, and everything set in stone, Xavier took a deep breath and dove in, hoping it would work out. It wasn't happily ever after, but it was over. Little did Xavier know, his life had just truly begun.


End file.
